Narcissa Malfoy, The Solitary Queen
by Pigasas
Summary: The telling of Narcissa's life and how she got trapped in the solitary world of apathy, cruelness, and cold survival. Also the turn of a new beginning.
1. Default Chapter

Narcissa Malfoy come back from "keeping good contact" with all of the other "people of high position". Her husband was home waiting for her to tell how the meeting went. She went up the stairs already knowing how her so called husband would disapprove and tell her how she should have said and done in the dignity and manner of a Malfoy Lady.

She was tired.

Tired of being Lady Malfoy of the Malfoy Manor. 

Tired of being would she was told to be.

POV- Narcissa

__

How did I get here? Oh, she remembered… 

Year 1975

"Hello Narcissa." He said silkily.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Narcissa snaped.

"Oh, just to talk to you, dear." Malfoy drawled, sneering on the last word. "About your parents."

Narcissa stiffened.

Eyes narrowed, "Fine, Malfoy by the lake at midnight." She replied.

Midnight-

"About you parents Narcissa dear. They died didn't they? Oh right they did. I remember _I _killed them."

"what are you talking about, Malfoy?"

"oh forgot. I was suppose to give this to you."

She took the letter, and paled. It was from the ministry.

To Miss Narcissia Fluer Lorele,

We are sorry to announce that your parents were murdered by You-Know-Who's forces. The house and everything in it was destroyed.

Yours sincerely.

The ministry of magic.

She almost burst in to tears. Almost.

"Hmm… very good. Able to conceal emotions. It's right up there with your other accomplishments. Being head girl, most beautiful girl in the school, most wanted. Just what I need."

"what do you want malfoy!" she shouted half with hate and half with despair.

"You. I want you. You see due to unfortunate circumstances the former Lord and Lady Malfoy were… disposed. I am Lord Malfoy now, but I need to fill the place of the Lady."

Realization drawned upon her, as she noticed that she was here with her parents murderer and possibly You Know Who's right hand man.

"And just how are you going to make me fill that place?" she demanded.

"As you are aware you and your parents were neutral in this Black War. But it seems that _you_ were about to change sides and be with _your_ lord."

"what are you talking about!"

"You of course. You decide that you wanted to become Lord Voldemort's Queen. You decide that with your ambitions. You are slytherin after all. You said that once remember?"

Flashback

"Hmm… what do you want to be later narcissa?" Juliette asked.

"don't know. But I know I'm going to be great someday. Someone powerful, maybe even be a queen. You?"

"I don't know, but how are you going to get your dream?"

"easy it's not a dream. I can, and I will in which anyway possible."

End flashback.

"Remember that narcissa? You being so popular everyone heard you. And you never lied, so they believed you. Of course it doesn't help that the ministry already believes that the slytherins are evil. Or that you were last seen with you parents, screaming and yelling, and shouting "I hate you" over and over again.

"how do you know that?" 

"I have my ways… and proof."

***

That's it for now. Review! Why? Cause I absolutely adore them!


	2. Solitary Queen

BTW This story that Narcissa is telling is right before GOF ends. Please Please Please I'm begging you REVIEW! I absolutely love, adored and cherish reviews.

Lucius Malfoy smiled coldly. His plan was working even better than he thought. He knew enough about her, he watch her. It has been so easy. Almost too easy. The day back to Hogwarts, Lucius went to her house and put anger charm on her. A powerful one that was illegal. And then used a emotion heightening potion in her soup. Just like he planned Narcissa and her parents started to fight, saying things they didn't mean. 

"So, do you accept?" Lucius sneered.

"What if I don't? What can you do?" Narcissa shot back.

"Send you to Azkaban for life, at the least. You will be a disgrace to your ancestors. Shame."

For once in her life, Narcissa was truly afraid. Standing alone with her parent's murderer, her refusal meant death to her.

"Why me? Why not some other girl? Why did you choose me?" she raged.

"Because, you are the most wanted. I won't settle for anything less then the best. Do you accept?"

Moving closer to her, Lucius he tilted her chin and met her blue eyes to his gray he said softly "You will be my queen. My solitary queen, you shall never tell anyone the truth otherwise you shall fear for your life and theirs. The ceremony will be held a month after graduation. Upon your parent's death you broke up with your boyfriend, Sirius Black, and fell in love with me."

Narcissa listened as he asked her to accept, as he was already started planning her future. "Why do you ask when you already know the outcome of this?"

"Because, _dear_, it gives me pleasure to know that you are going to be broken soon." Lucius answered, laughing.

Pov- Sirius Black

Where is she! Sirius thought. He had looked in the Maruader's Map and found that she was with Lucius Malfoy. Then he saw her come around the corner to the Slytherin common room. He couldn't help but to smile, she was so beautiful he loved her so much. Then his smiled fade faded. She was walking and had Lucius Malfoy's arm wraped around her.

"What are you doing Malfoy?" Sirius asked coldly.

"I was just comforting her. Her parent where murdered. You should have known."

Lucius answered just as coldly. "Narcissa, _dear_, don't you have to tell him something?"

Narcissa looked up to him with unbelievably sorrowful eyes and told him "Sirius, I… I want to break up with you."

"And…" Lucius prompted.

"And I'm getting married to Lucius."

****

"What!? Why?"

"Because… I have too. Please just go."

Eyes narrowed "Is Malfoy, making you do something Narcissa? Tell me I promise I'll kill him and protect you. Please, just tell me why."

"I can't, Sirius, I'm sorry."

"Fine." And Sirius left Narcissa without even saying goodbye.

POV- Narcissa 

It was finally there when the guy she loved left her, Narcissa finally broke down and cried.

Lucius laughed," As I said before, watching you brake down is quite pleasurable."

"Now, go to your room." Lucius commanded.

Starting then, Lucius Malfoy started ruling her life.

Back to Present

"What are you doing? Come and tell me what happened."

"Yes, Lucius." Narcissa replied.

After telling Lucius, what happened at the meeting. She went back to her room to reminisce about the past again as her memories swirled around her.

Back to Year 1975 

"Narcissa, wait up! Geez, what's with you today? " Juliette asked.

Juliette Aeneas her best friend. She was gorgeous girl with long black hair and purple eyes. She was a true Slytherin at heart. 

Together they walked down the charms hall to their potions class. Narcissa told her that she was just in a bad mood with N.E.W.T.S coming up and all. She didn't dare to tell her what was really bothering her. 

One Month Later

"I do."

"Do you Narcissia Fluer Lorele, take this man, Lucifer Salazer Malfoy, as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold through sickness and through health, through rich and through poor."

"I do." Narcissa replied through tears.

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Lucius kissed her. It was cold, and commanding. Unloving.

Sirius in dog form had been watching the whole ceremony, as his heart was shattered into a million pieces.

Two year later

"Congratulations. You have a son." The nurse said.

Narcissa looked into the small bundle. He had her eyes. She smiled. 

"Good. His name is Draco Lucius Malfoy." Lucius had not even look up from the paper he was reading.

Back to Present

"Lady Malfoy, your son has come back from Hogwart." A maid called jarring her from her memories.

"Yes, I shall go down to greet him."

FIN.

Please, Please, Please review. Love you all. I was thinking of writing where Narcissa snaps and runs away. Should I? If I don't get any reviews I won't probably write anything ever again, so once again R/R.


	3. Default Chapter

Starts out two days after Narcissa The Solitary Queen ends. Please review!  
  
Ahgh... I can't stay like this anymore. One more day and I'm going to burst. Said a tiny voice in Narcissa's head.   
Oh shut up. You can't even do anything anymore, without Lucius knowing your every move. Another voice quipped.   
Yes, you can.   
No, you can't.   
Yes.   
No.   
Yes.   
Yes.   
No.   
Damn.   
Ha!  
  
Narcissa sighed. Might as well go check up on Draco.  
Walking to Draco's compartment in the Malfoy Manor, Narcissa smiled. If there was one good thing about being married with Lucius was Draco. She just hoped that Draco would not turn out like his father. Narcissa sneered. Lucius Malfoy a father. Ha! She thought mockingly.  
  
Oh dear lord. She was acting like how Lucius made her act, even when she didn't have to.  
  
Narcissa sigh again. Absent mindedly she twirled around her wand, then she looked at it. Sadness filled her.  
  
Flashback- Day after graduation day  
Narcissa looked around the Malfoy Manor for the first time. It looked more like a castle then a manor, in comparison in size. It also looked more like a museum then a home. Lucius had summoned her  
  
"Narcissa. Give me your wand." Lucius ordered.  
  
"Please. Lucius don't take my wand, I won't use it I swear. Please I won't go against you." Narcissa pleaded. She fear Lucius would snap it in half.  
  
"Give it to me now. Narcissa..." he replied warningly. She handed him her wand.  
  
A couple days later he give it back to her. Narcissa waved it around. "Lucius there's something wrong with my wand."  
  
He didn't answer, but she later found out that he taken out half of the wand core out and put it in his safe. He had taken away her witchery.  
  
End flashback  
What happened had already happened, she mentally sighed. She opened the door to Draco's Room and found that he was awake.   
And Lucius was there.   
  
***  
"Narcissa. Good that you're here. I have a announcement."  
  
He cleared his throat.  
  
Narcissa wanted to rip it out. However she smile pleasantly. "Go on."  
  
"My lord has risen. His forces are still weak but his power is still strong. Draco will later join me and become a Death Eater, upholding the Malfoy name. Draco, you should know what will happen if you do not choose to follow this path. That is all."  
  
More like a general than a father, Lucius dismissed them and swept out of Draco's room.  
  
Narcissa nervously looked around his room. Draco's room was in Slytherin green, silver, and the rest was in velvet black. His room was spacious, with a master bad, and large bathroom accompanying his guest room, miniature library, and walk in closet.  
  
Draco looked at his mother. At age thirty-three she was still striking women looking to be in her mid- twenties. She had married right out of Hogwart at 17 to his Father, for reasons he did not know or would comprehend if he did know. Seeing that his father had blackmail information on everyone, he always assumed his mother was blackmailed into marrying him. Even if he hadn't blackmailed her, he didn't understand why she would marry him. She had pale silver blond hair and like Draco had deep clear blue eyes and was very gorgeous when she smiled.  
  
Narcissa sat down on Draco's bed and motioned him to sit next to her. She smiled, he looked like his father, but somewhat had her softer features if you looked carefully. And he had her eyes.  
  
Draco listened carefully while she spoke. "Draco, the Dark Lord has risen again. And he must not win this war! You will not be Death Eater at all cost." He looked at her surprised, usually his mother did not have a say in matters such as this. And she looked shaken but determined.  
  
Narcissa was furious. Lucius had taken everyone and everything from her. Sirius, her mother and father. He will not take Draco, even if she had to sacrifice her life for him. She spoke carefully," Listen, I will not let him take you from me. Time is limited, I will make a plan to get us out of here. You have to decide. Will you take your mother and be a Lorele and side with the Light or will you choose your father, be a Malfoy and side with the Night?" With this she swept out of his room, looking back only to tell him he had to choose by next week.  
  
Draco was bewildered. He never thought that it would come to this. Somehow he know his mother would do whatever it takes to make him a Lorele, if he agreed.   
  
But his father also forewarned him what would happen if he denounce the Malfoy name. He would share the same fate as his Aunt Selene. Selene had denounce the Malfoy name rather to serve the Dark Lord, and to be with Remus Lupin. He always hated him because it was his fault his aunt denounce the Malfoys and a week later she disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please more to come Review, Review. I'm not putting up the next part if I don't get a lot of reviews. Please it's only takes one minute of your time. And thank you to all he people who review, you are the nicest person ever! And tell me if I should make Selene dead or alive. Should I pair her back up Remus? Should Narcissa later find Sirius? Will they hate each other? *Sigh* Decisions. Decisions. And does anyone get it? Selene goddess of the moon and Remus being a werewolf.   
Love you all! - debra Oh Yah! REVIEW! OR I WILL NOT PUT UP THE NEXT PART. Well, I know you don't exactly love my series but still review.  
  



End file.
